Why?
by Hopeful Writer
Summary: PG for kissing and character death. After the death of one of the kids, the relationships between the others change. Drew/Jacob slash. Flame away. Written to spite the flamers from Winning Drew's Heart. If you reviewed, read inside to see what I have


Disclaimer: If I owned Moolah Beach, it would still be on now. But sadly, I don't. Obviously the characters own themselves, because they are real people.

A/N – Usually flamers don't bother me. Usually I can laugh at them. But I have gotten so many flames for my last Moolah Beach fic, Winning Drew's Heart, that I decided to do another slash one, with Drew and Jacob again. To answer questions before I begin, I am not gay or lesbian, though it's none of your business if I was. And, as A Slash Writer said (thanks), "It's really insulting that you have to be gay/lesbian if you write slash stories," and, "Does that mean if someone writes a story that isn't slash that they are straight?" I agree completely with what she said. 

What I can't understand is why people had so much of a problem with that fic. So it was a slash. So it was Drew and Jacob, who are both really adorable. Actually, all the flames I got were about Drew. Doesn't anybody love Jacob? Sorry, but this really pissed me off. If you people can't accept gays/lesbians, you're all messed up.

People who don't have a problem with gays/lesbians, or who hate the homophobes as much as I do, go read my story Segregation. I know this sounds like shameless self-promotion, but that touches a lot of points that matter.

This is about the death of one of the kids on the island and what that does to the relationships of the others, just in case you were wondering if there is a fic. It's here, just bear with my ranting and raving for a few more paragraphs.

By the way, in case anybody will actually listen to this, THIS IS PURELY FICTION. I HAVE NO IDEA IF IT IS TRUE. IT IS MY IMAGINATION.

To gina: Why would you hate me if my last story was true? Not that it was, but why the hell would you hate me? I have no power to decide whether or not Drew was gay.

To i hate this: Because you're a girl, it's okay to like a guy? Guys can't like guys? You're really retarded if you think that.

To j: I know not everyone is gay in the world, but some people are. 

To MB Reviewer: How did I ruin Jacob and Drew? That story wasn't real! Oh, yeah, and they're not _characters, _they're people. Real living, breathing people. If they really minded this said about them, they can email me and tell me. They probably won't ever read this, but I'm sure they're not going to be destroyed by this piece of FICTION. And if they do read it, I hope they review and tell all you flaming idiots how stupid you sound.

Oh, and to Marissa: I'm not lesbian. I don't have that sick a mind. If you think you have to be sick to be gay, you're really messed up. Normally I don't retaliate with that much anger, but your flame was harsh and unnecessary. If you don't like it, don't read. But you are the main reason I'm writing this because you told me to never write something like that again. As if I would have actually listened.

Now that I'm done ranting (and believe me, read some of those reviews, I had good reason to), on to the fic.

**__**

Why?

By: Hopeful Writer

Everybody wore black that day.

Jacob remembered crying a lot, and that feeling of not knowing what to do. His best friend on the island was gone. What would he do now?

Drew remembered the fear. What a scary way to die. Sinking farther and farther into the black depths of the icy water. He shivered at the thought. 

Drew looked around at his friends. There was no teamwork or rivalry today, only mourning. This was not a competition right now. It was Chloe, their friend, their teammate, their opposition. Chloe was dead. She drowned after hitting her head on a rock after one of the competitions. She'd been taking a walk, alone, wading out into the water. The icy, murdering water. Something had bitten her, as was told by the mark on her foot. Possibly a jellyfish sting. She'd stumbled, cracked her head, and fallen face-first in the water to die.

Jacob was a mess. Drew went over to him. "How're you doing, buddy?" he asked. He always felt less rivalry with Jacob and Chloe than the others. He knew Nancy felt the same way.

Jacob choked back a sob. "How did this happen, Drew?" the younger boy whispered. "She was so healthy and happy yesterday. Then suddenly, BAM! Her whole future was taken away. We talked sometimes about the future. What we'd do if we won. She wanted to go to medical school, make a difference in the world. Damn, Drew, all that was just taken away from her in an instant. Because of some stupid jellyfish or crab or whatever. Why?"

Drew patted his shoulder awkwardly. Jacob kept everything inside. Drew couldn't remember him ever having an emotional outburst. "Life is cruel, Jake. People die, some for no apparent reason. I'm not really religious or anything, but they say that God has a plan for everyone. Maybe Chloe has some mission she has to do."

"Why does it hurt so badly?"

Drew's heart broke, hearing his friend say something like that. "Because she's gone forever. You know that, and I know that, and it's painful to think she'll never be hear, waking us up with that really great smile. She always had a great smile."

Jake nodded. "I liked her smile best of all."

Nancy, Summer, and Clark came over. "How ya feeling, Jake?" Clark asked quietly.

Jake shrugged. "Sad. Mad. Both," he replied, staring at the ground. Clark nodded.

"Me, too," Nancy told him, hugging the younger boy. Jacob fought his tears.

"Chloe was the nicest person on this island," Summer agreed. "She never took this competition too seriously, always had fun."

"You know the saying," Jacob spat bitterly. "Nice guys finish last."

"Too true."

Kyle and Shari didn't come over to them. AJ, Brittany, Xavier, and Chasiti were already gone. But the five cried together, mourning the loss of a great friend.

* ~ * ~ *

Jacob was never asked to leave. He could no longer participate, obviously since he had no partner, but they let him stay and give support to the others. One day, he and Drew went down to the water to talk about Chloe. It was the first time they did that since her death. Jacob let out more tears, tears of frustration and anger at God for taking his friend away. "Sometimes we talked about our families," he told Drew. "She never really said much about hers. But when she did, she talked about her two sisters and her little brother. He's only a baby. He'll never get to know his sister, and how great she was." And Jacob cried some more.

Drew thought about his own family. He cried too. Jacob had never seen him cry before, not hard at least. So Jacob thought about the old saying, "Seize the day." He decided to try his hand at it.

"Drew? Have you ever been in love?"

Drew laughed dryly. "Nah, not me. I've had crushes sure, but, well... can I tell you a secret?"

"You can tell me anything. But only if I can tell you one in return."

"Fair enough. I'm gay, Jake."

"Oh. That's what I was going to say."

"Really?" Jacob nodded. "That's interesting. I could have sworn you sounded like you had a crush on Chloe."

"Chloe was my best friend here. She was like a sister to me, always there for me. Not a crush. I have a crush on someone on the island, though."

Now Drew was interested. "Oh, really? Who?" He had the faint idea that he knew the answer, but he wanted Jake to say it.

"You can't figure it out? Let me give you a hint." With that, Jacob seized the day and pressed his lips against Drew's for an astounding display of fireworks.

They pulled away slowly. Jacob hated this moment, the moment where he had to wait for Drew to say something. He expected an awkward silence, but Drew filled it with, "I like you, too." They kissed again.

In the shadows, Summer, Clark, and Nancy were watching, smiling. Nancy held out her hand, and Clark and Summer both put ten dollars in it. She grinned broadly and whispered, "You guys underestimated them. I know Drew and he doesn't waste anytime. Although it was Jacob who figured it out first. Still, only one week. I'm twenty dollars richer." They backed away slowly to give Drew and Jake the privacy they deserved.

A/N – The end. Flame away if you want. It will do you no good. If prompted, I will write a sequel to this. Or another Jake/Drew fic. Please review. I promise I'll read every one.


End file.
